Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-123849 discloses a vehicle in which an engine is coupled to a front wheel (or rear wheel) via a clutch, and a motor is coupled to a rear wheel (or front wheel). The engine, the motor, and the clutch are controlled by a power control device. When multiple power sources (the engine and the motor) are provided as in the vehicle disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-123849, for the purpose of energy efficiency, switching may be performed from drive by one of the power sources to drive by the other of the power sources. For instance, when a driver depresses the accelerator pedal while the vehicle is moving by the drive force of a motor, switching may be performed from the motor drive to the engine drive. In this situation, the power control device subtracts a target value (target transmission capacity) of the drive force of the engine, transmitted to a wheel via the clutch from a target value (target vehicle power) of the drive force of the vehicle, and assigns the calculated value to a specified drive force (specified power) of the motor.
In devices, response/communication delay occurs. Due to the delay, when the motor is controlled with a specified drive force determined by the above conventional subtraction method in related art, so-called overshoot is likely to occur. The overshoot is a phenomenon in which when the actual drive force of the engine approaches the target vehicle drive force, the actual drive force of the vehicle exceeds the target vehicle power. When overshoot occurs, a driver feels something strange about the behavior of the vehicle.